pink roes
by Arianna Veals
Summary: This is a story about courtney is set on an adventure to go through 12 different periods of time to find the 12 roes with duncan to destroy the heartless. It is very action and magical type story and also TDI never happened!
1. Suprise! Were Moving!

This is my first post so please read it and tell me about it! I promise to keep posting but as a heads up I am very lazy. ENJOY!

"What do you mean were moving?" I yelled at my parents.

"Sweetie," my mother said like an angle "your father is relocating to a new workplace do to his promotion."

"So! I have been here forever and all of a sudden were moving TO CANADA!" I said still screaming.

"You'll love it honey, you are going to make tons of new friends and you're going to a public school." My mother said with a small smile on her face.

"PUBLIC SCHOOL! NO WAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I am an only child and I live with my mom and dad; I have always gotten my way and I have done so many great things and received so many awards. I have gotten an award for getting so many awards! I never lost; not once. If there is a competition then everyone else might as well forfeit now because I have already won. My greatest accomplishment is my book, "Total Triumph for Teens". It is my first published book. So many great things I have done and now I am leaving it all behind because my selfish mom all of a sudden decides to leave Illinois and go straight to Canada. "You can't do this to me." I said while running up the stairs and falling on my bed. I cried deeply and looked up and saw all of the medals and trophies in my room.

I then realize all the people I've betrayed and left behind to get to where I am. I've never really had a true friend, whatever, I don't need them. If you want something done right you do it yourself. Soon my farther came in my room and sat by me. I ignored him.

"Courtney, I know this is a big change for you but your a tough girl and a smart one at that. Trust me, I didn't feel like moving but I did it because I knew it was best for you." I looked into my fathers deep brown eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes and smiled. I loved my father very much, he is the only one in this world who understands me. My father and I are so alike in so many ways, like our appearances; we both have brown eyes, brown hair, and a light mocha skin color. On the other hand my mom is blond with light skin and green eyes. The only thing similar is our body because she too has a narrow waist and large hips. I snapped back into reality and realized my dad was still there.

"Daddy, are we going to stay here long?" I whispered .

"Oh honey... Yes possibly" He said with a frown upon his face saying he wished he could stop it.

"Okay, well better get packing. When are we leaving anyways?" I asked ."Actually tomorrow. Well okay, bye" He said in a hurry.

"Wait right their! What do you mean tomorrow! Your just telling me now?" I was back on my screaming faze.

"We tried to tell you but we never found the right time." He stated."So you tell me at the last minute?" I replied."Just get packing, we have a long day ahead of us." He said while exiting out the room. I cursed at myself and called everyone I knew to tell them about the departure (including the mayor) and soon went to bed curious to see what was life going to be like soon.

_AT CANDA_

We arrived at my house and were amazed at how big it was. It was a three story house that had three bathrooms and four bedrooms. I fell in love with it. I am still in shock that Canada is kind of cold, but still very nice, not that much a difference from Illinois. "Well you getting transferred to a school called Rose Compass High School, what an odd name. Well pick out your cloths for tomorrow." Said my mom. I went to bed thinking about all of the kids I am going to meet but soon I drifted off.I KNOW KIND OF BORNING BUT HEY YOU HAVE TO START SOMEWHERE! CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE THOUGH!


	2. First day of School

I have gotten up early and greeted my mom and dad who were chatting about completely nothing I thing how they were talking about how they a whole lot of money by switching to gieco or something like that I don't know anyways, I went downstairs and skipped breakfast (like I do always) and headed straight for the door. I ran to the bus stop where this surfer girl in a blue hoddie and had messy strawberry blond ponytail sat by me because stupid bus driver decided to put assign seating on the bus. Seriously who does that.

"Hey you must be new here, I'm Bridget." Said the surfer girl.

"Oh I am Courtney, and yah I am the new girl. How long have you been here." I asked trying to keep this conversation alive.

"All of my life, oh you'll love it here I know it. Hey do you want me to come and help you get you schedule I know this school from the back of my head."

"That sounds really cool." I replied positively. Soon the bus arrives at our school and Its decent yet dirty and cheep tone to it. I cant believe I am saying this but I miss my catholic privet school.

"Here we are." She yelled happily as if she was a cheerleader with a loud speaker.

"Wow." Was my only reply

"I know nice hun."

"Yah I guess and its very big."

"I know but you'll learn to love it." She said " Okay now lets go to the office to get your schedule."

We walked towards the office and along the way Bridget was telling me all the benefits and great things about the school like she was a tour guide. We finally arrived and when Bridget saw my paper she had a smile on her face and said "cool we have almost the same schedule I can't wait to show you to everyone." she said kind off chilled and calm but I knew she wanted to scream inside. COM' on ill take you to 1st period.

Once we arrived at Mr. Swanson's class he didn't even care that I was a new student he just sat me down and non stop talk all about was Newton's 3rd law of motion. I wasn't really listening I am pretty smart and can understand things pretty quickly. Although their was something disturbing me and it was the boy. He had a green Mohawk and piercings all around his face. He looked like the typical badass. Uggg I can not stand boys like that, I mean really what are they really going to do with their lives, but he kept staring at me lustfully with a huge devilish grin on his face. (Typical boy) As soon as class was over I was walking down the hall alone to stay behind to look over the new tex books when out of no where he jumps from behind me and I scream so loud that everyone heard me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY,YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACT!" I yelled at him.

" Sorry princesses for having a little fun man take the pole out of your butt." He said with a smirk.

"Excuse me but I have a name" I replied as elegant as possible

" Me too its Duncan" He said still smiling

" Uggg do you just enjoy pissing me off because your doing a good job at it."

" Great now my job complete.…for today." He said

"Good bye Duncan." I said as but he is still flowing me. Lucky Mr. Swanson gave me a pass to stay a little long but I have a hunch he doesn't have one. I was curious so I asked him if he had a pass.

"Nope, let me write my name on yours." he said holding his hand out expecting I was going to give it to him.

"No way, I am not letting you drag me down." I said with an angry tone.

" Fine….hey what's over their." he said what pointing in the opposite direction.

" What?" I said turning around trying to figure out what's he talking about. Soon I realized it was a trick as he reached into my pocket a pulled out the slip.

"Man and I thought you were smart." He said laughing and waving the paper in the air. I tried to grab it but he just pulled my face away and he used his pen to sign his name on it. Finally I snatched it away but it was too late, to be honest it was pretty impressive of haw similar it was to Mr. Swanson's I can't even tell the difference.

" I know what your thinking, how did Duncan have such great forging skills." He said proudly.

"That's not what I am thinking" I lied " I am thinking why this ass is still flowing me.

"Wow you are really up tight." He said with a frown.

" I am like the most easy going person I know. How dare you say I am up tight," I said trying to keep my calm.

" NOOOO! Your so laid back." He said sarcastically.

" Lets just go to class."

"Whatever you say princesses." His grin was back.

" Uggg okay my name is not princesses its Courtney." I yield.

" You got it princesses." He said smiling yet not looking in my direction.

" Oh what's the point."

We finally arrived at Mr. Garret who was our English teacher and looked really pissed for some reason or maybe his face was stuck like that. He asked for our passes and when he saw my name on it his frown turned into a huge smile.

" You must be Courtney Rosefire. It is a privilege to teach with you." He suddenly turned his attention away from me and turn towards the class. " Students this is Courtney Roesfire, she will be joining us for the rest of the school year. Courtney you can sit between Duncan Timewarp and Geoff Daniels. Maybe then in your presents they can behave." He then turn to the chalk board and wrote about Shakespeare.

Geoff and Duncan gave me a huge evil grin and after a minute of awkwardness Duncan finally said " Looks like we got some new meat" Geoff nodded in agreement. I just sank in my seat a wished the class was over. And my wish came true and the bell rang next was lunch and I sat by Bridget who introduced me to her friends like Gwen and Izzy. Gwen seams nice even though she does act kind of depressing and dark and Izzy seams like a total maniac. After that was the other class which was nice and the teachers seam cool and they happy to have me in their class (big shocker.) Then the day was over and I walked home and guess who was right besides me.

"Duncan what do you want" I said mopping

" Nothing just to say hi."

" Hi, bye"

" Uggg why do you hate me so much"

" Well if you would clean out your ears and listen when a girl is annoyed maybe you would understand." I said with my arms up In the air.

" Okay well later I have to go torture some nerds…GET BACK HERE HAROLD" he said while chasing this red haired skinny kid down the street. I then walked home and was so relived. I laid down but I notice something weird something unnatural in my heart.


	3. WTF!

As I entered my house, I felt like someone punched me in the heart. I stumbled my way in the bathroom looking through the cabinet for something to calm the pain, but soon the pain was excruciating and unbearable the pain was searing through me and it reached my whole body. It spread in my veins and nerves to the point that I wished that I killed myself that instant. I felt it in my body and soon I gave up hope and predicted that I was dying. I wondered what had I done with my life, was it fulfilling, had I done everything I wanted to do before I die? Everything I have done I regret, I mean all the things I have done to get those things, why was I so mean? I don't intend to be, do I? Soon all I was thinking about was that Duncan boy I meet today, his eyes, his voice, everything about him. Why? In seconds I blacked out from all of the pain.

" h…ell….o.. court..ney…p..lease….wa..ke….up" said the unknown voice coming from somewhere.

I soon tried to regain conscientious but it was really hard to do because the pain was still their but not as harsh as earlier. As I tried to wake up I was already being shacked insanely hard but then their was a commotion in the background. I soon realized I cant give up on life like this. No. Courtney Roesfire would never give in, so I began to try to open my eyes and soon aloud commotion came over me. I felt a chill on my spine as cold and warm hands comforted me and all I herd was Courtney get up or common sweaty push thorough. I then tried to slowly start the process of moving my body and then the realization that I was going to make it over can me and came out of my trance.

"Oh thank god she's alright" I herd my mom said hovering over me like a new born baby.

"Oh my god" said my dad giving me tightest bear hug.

"I was still lying on the floor when I noticed Duncan on my left staring at me. As I roes up to sit up straight I noticed something…..I'm naked. I soon screamed at the top of my lungs embarrassed at the fact that this boy who I had just meet earlier today was staring at my naked body. As my parents tried to shut me up Duncan was laughing his head off.

" Sweaty! Sweaty! calm down" said my calming mother

.And as I did I looked down at my body and saw the strangest thing. Their were black markings on my torso that resembled ancient Japanese subscriptions and they were on my back too. It was so weird they designed it so perfectly that they could nerve come off as a burse or a scar, but like a tattoo. I was befuddle by what I saw. Was this a joke? Soon my dad gave me a towel as sat down next to me and had a huge sigh. And looked at my mother.

" We new this was going to happen sooner or later." and looked down with a sadden look on his face. 'baby there is something we have to tell you , something we should've told you a long time ago." he soon removed from starring at the floor and looked me dead in the eyes. " Courtney your mother is classified as in Esper, and I'm a time traveler. We are not from here we are in the 93rd dimension.

We can here to protect this troubled dimension from the wrath of the heartless who come here to destroy this dimension. So we can keep peace from all who wish to vaporizes it because they think it pathetic and wouldn't matter. Courtney you are the next in line for warrior to become proctor of this dimension." I couldn't belive my ears. Me a warrior! That's just stupid. I mean I am from the 93rd dimesion here to protect a heartless ! IS MY PARENTS GOING CRAZY OR WHAT, AND WHY THE HELL IS DUNCAN HERE WHAT DOES HE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS.

"honey I know this is all new for you but trust me you will understand sooner or later. Lets get you some rest and we will disused this when we wake up." said said in her usual fack Barbie doll smile.

"NO!" I yelled " what is going on and why is her here" I yeld while pointing at Duncan. The room was silent for a second and soon Duncan stood up and took hs shirst off and I was amazed buy what what I saw ( no not his well sculpted abs ) he had the same marking as I did on his back and torso…just…like…me. "what is going on here and why do me and Duncan have the same markings on us." I said still shocked by what is going on.

" trust me I am new to this too this all happened to me last week and my mom told me all that happened, that's why you guys moved to Canada so your parents can prepare because they new this would be happening soon. Princess, we are the only ones left to stop heartless. The rest are gone." he said with a morceful look on his face.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked scard to know the answere.

" The heartless killed them. Many were are relitives. Courtney because of this we are know as Vanitas. We are here to protect the world and destroy thoes who poess a threat to it." as he finished my mind was empty and I couldn't think straight. " If it makes yo feel better princesses" he said with a huge grin on his face " we are destined to mate with each other when we defeat them. THAT'S RIGHT COURTNEY WERE THE NEW ADEM AND EVE!" he gladly yeld and then laughing when he saw my mouth drop open in shock. NOOOOOO WAY! That was out of the question . He would never become the fauther of my child, not in a million years.

"hes joking right"

"oh I wish we were" said my dad with a look on his face that looked like his only daughter gave up her dream to being a lawyer to become a personal stripper.

" This is crazy!" then I exited the living room and went up stairs and jumped on my bed with my face in the pillow. I soon heard the door open and expected my father to come in but instead it was….my mom

" Courteny I know this a lot to take in but you need to know the universe relies on you. Please its just you and Duncan who can put a stop to this."

" why me? Why not some other kid?" I asked while crying

" Because you have the covenet roes. The special symble the seperates you and Duncan from all the roes is the only thing that can stop the heartless. You need to find all 12 of them. They are located in different time periods and they will transform you to stop the head of the heartless."she said with a serious look on her face. " you will need this. She hands me a roes compass.( get it, roes compass) and told me it takes me it different time periods. She then told me that she loved me and gave me the biggest hug.

" mom this is a little too weird for me"

" your tell this to the woman who married a man born in the year 1921" she said with a giggle

I giggled along this is the first time my mom seamed real the time we trully talked. I don't know what to do with out her. She then instructed me to put some cloths on and and told me to come down stairs when I was dressed. I decided to wear something causual like my t shirt and geans with sneakers my unckle bought me for my I came downstairs Duncan already greated me and gave me a gleeful smile

"Ready to go princesses?"

"Wait. Go where"

"To find the 12 roses." said my father looking at me like I was super slow.

"No umm can i have one more day at school at least to tell all of my friends I am leaving" I said as everyone in the room was pouting and angery like they had a long day and didn't want to put up with me anymore.

"no way Courtney in case you forgot there is a dimension about to be termated!" he said with an angery face.

"Fine" said my father

"WHAT! THE DEATH OF THE PLANET IS GOING UNDERWAY AND SHE WANTS A DAY TO TALK TO HER LITTLE GIRLFRIENDS! THAT IS SO STUPID, THIS IS PROBLY THE MOST UNRESP-" Duncan yield but was soon cut off by my father.

" Its fine Duncan just give her time" he said and then turned to me " Courtney you can not tell anyone this, okay"

"Got it dad!" and I gave him a huge hug to show my gratude, as dad turned around I stuck my toung out at Duncan and he gave me an evil glar. His glare instantly turned to a smerk as I turned around and Duncan grabed my butt. I then punched him in the arm.

" Damn, I hope you will be this aggressive in bed" he said while smiling"

" you obnoxious creature, you can go to hell!"

" blab blab yap yap blab blab blab" he said in a girly Imation of me using his hand to resprent me talking"

" I HATE YOU!" I screamed'

" your face"

.UGGGGGGG! I am going to kill you" I said while cluching on his shirt like I was about to strangle him.

" the girl cant keep her hands off me" he said while still smirking. After I herd the statement I kicked him where it herts the most. Then he bend over from ther searing pain crying like a little baby, and I started laughing.

Soon my father looked at my mom and said " the universe is in the hands of these two 16 year olds"

Then my mother said finnaly " were screwed."


	4. How It Starts

I gotten up from bed and realized that it was 6: 40. CRAP! I am late but I almost didn't fell like walking to school. I just wanted to stay home and think about what was happening yesterday, with Duncan and Espers and time traveling going on I wasn't in the mood to sit in a class room all day learning something I already new. I just wanted to stay home and just…..think. As soon as I was done getting ready for school today I walked out the door and guess who was at the door step…Duncan.

"Your late" he said

" what do you want Fuck face" I said in an angry tone of voice.

" your dad told me to stick by you all day so you wont get into any mischief," he said without even looking at me.

"what's wrong?" I asked

" nothing. Its just we could be out saving the world right now, but you choose to stay another day. Why?"

" well I wouldn't want my friends to worry if I am here for only one day and then left traveling through time. I don't want anyone to worry."

" I guess, well we official missed the bus so do you want to walk to school"

"is their another option" I said with a sadden look on my face.

" yes, but we cant do that, so lets go"

We arrived at school 10 minutes late and I told Bridget that I am leaving tomorrow.

"That is so unfair" she said sadden

" well miss you," said Gwen " hey isn't it weird that Duncan is also moving too"

"he he," I said in a weak giggle " how ironic "

" explusivo told me that Duncan and Courtney are set on a time traveling adventure to stop the evil villain from destroying the universe" said Izzy that the whole class can here. Holy s***! I am doomed! Everyone laughed except me and Duncan who looked blankly at each other. Soon the class calmed down and sat in their seats before the bell ringed. Mr. Swanson soon started class when out of no where the inter come called us down.

" Duncan and Courtney to the main office ready to go home. Duncan and Courtney to the main office ready to go home." soon Mr. Swanson gave us a pass to the office and we went to our lockers together to get our stuff and me being the responsible student went to each class to ask for some summer work to do because I am leaving. Duncan called me a stuck up prep but hey learning is the best policy.

We soon arrived at the office and the woman told us that are parents were outside and pointed to their car. As I came outside I saw this man coming outside the door and this pale man who looked like he was maybe 24 or 25 walked toward us. Duncan used his body as a shield to protect me the moment he noticed his evil glare. In seconds his eyes turned black and black roses came cracking through the concrete and the sky was turning black and it stated to rain. The rain poured down on us like little drops of cement. Duncan didn't seam to notice it. The black roses then grew ten fold and wrapped their bodies around us. The thorns around us were un bearable and soon blood was dripping everywhere. Duncan's eyes turned blue and a bright blue circled him and brook free from the vines. With his still blue eyes cut my vines and I fell to the floor. Scared. Terrified. Duncan then used a blue lightening streaked to try to zap the man and he would counter it by spraying a black wave toward Duncan and as they fought I was in pure shock of to what would happened. What do I do? Do I have powers? How can I help Duncan, he is getting hurt. Soon my mom came behind me and was floating in a plain white gown and had white hair. She the began to fight with Duncan by using some kind of paranormal mind thing and then turned into a ball and gotten inside the man and he was instantly paralyzed so Duncan can hit him. My dad came a comforted me and sat by me making sure I was okay.

I then saw the man have a black scary glow around him and soon I saw mom flung out of his body and head first into a tree. My dad left me and ran towards my mom but the man used his giant roes to capture him and the roes and began to squeeze my dad. Then the man grabbed Duncan by the neck and slammed his face against the concrete.

" I am going to kill all of you and your next little girl" he said staring at me and then put his focus back on Duncan. Soon a black sward appeared in his hands and was about to put it in Duncan's heart until I lost control"

"NOOOO! DON'T HURT HIM PLEASE" I screamed while crying "!" My eyes turned pink and I floated in the air and soon a pink beam came out of my hands and pointed it towards the bastered. And the spiritual beam sprang out that left a weird feeling inside me, and my body lightly feel to the ground. Everyone looked at me in complete shock. I wondered why the were looking at me like that, until I notice body parts and blood flying from the ground.

" opps" was all I can say.

" oh" said my mom who just healed all of her wounds.

" my" said my father bloody next to a dead giant roes.

"God" said Duncan covered in the mans blood.

Soon the parts evaporated into a black mist and my parent can to comfort me my mom healed both Duncan and my dad even though their wounds looked really fatal, they looked like nothing ever happened. Soon the school bell ringed and the students came out as if nothing happened. My parents soon rushed us to the car and arrived home.

" Duncan, Courtney you have to got now." my dad said in a hurry.

" where do we go" I asked

" the roes compass will take you where the nearest roes is, it knows what to do"

" but wait what if those monsters come back again, we barely know how to use our powers."

" Don't worry your powers will come naturally , just relax everything will be okay." said my mom with her sweet beautiful smile that I love.

" wait where going to different time periods, how will we fit in what to where how to talk." I asked

" don't worry the roes compass automatically gives you the time period accents and costumes so that it would seam like your actually from that time period." answered my father " you guys have to go the heartless already spotted you and try wont stop until your dead. Now Go!"

I then pressed the button on the compass with Duncan's attached to me from behind and soon we were walking through a portal. Their were colors sounding us and Duncan never left from behind me. I think we only walked about 5 feet until we saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel.

1940 world war 2

Squadrons...we should be able to carry on the war single-hand" My strength has now been reduced to the equivalent of 36ed for some time if not indefinitely."

**Sir Hugh Dowding**

RAF Fighter Command

May 1940


	5. Green Rose!

Germany: WW2/ Holocaust/ Great Depression

1940

We arrived and I atomically new we were in Germany. I looked over and saw Duncan was wearing a Nazi commander uniform. All of his persings were gone and he had a lighter blond colored hair. I wouldn't be surprised if that's his natural hair color. I then looked at myself and noticed that I too had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing the same uniform but only as a skirt. I looked so proper and stuck up. I then looked over in Duncan had this digested look on his face knowing his job. I didn't understand what my occupation would be, I thought most German woman were used as house wife's ( as Hitler would put it).

" Danm it" wined Duncan.

" Common we have to go and find the roes," I said and looked down at the compass and noticed something "Hey its turning green"

" That means that the magical green roes is here" he replied.

Soon a man walked towards us and saluted at Duncan and Duncan saluted back. " Mr. and Miss. Brandt the boss Hitler would like a would like to speak with the both of you." He then left.

" what do you think he wants" I asked

"I don't know but on the bright side, you get to be married to me for the day" he said with a smile.

"shut it" I said while walking with Duncan.

When we soon spotted him. Duncan saluted Hitler are Hitler grabbed my hand and kissed it. "my dear." he said. Eww was all that I was thinking. " Kamilla you are being promoted, your job will be to teach these girls the proper way to being the perfect wife, soon our plan to make the whole world racially pure is in our grasp, we just need to get rid of those low like, cheat, scum of thoes damn Jews." he said angrily as he described the Jews in his eyes. "Vinzenz, our supreme commander you need to lead the military forces to find more Jews, I know their out their and I wont stop till they are all bloody dead. I can trust you will not fail me sir Brandt." Duncan didn't say anything he just saluted and left.

I then was lead to this school I was teaching and I soon saw maybe 10 girls all having blond hair and blue eyes. They were not very distinct girls, very similar in many ways. I looked over and I had to teach them that they suppose to be ordinary house wires and marry at a young age and aloof these other junk that I really don't believe in. Also I am suppose to speak to them only in German. Soon I looked at the compass and wondered if it gave me the skills to know German. I tried it out.

Auf einer Sommernacht Ich wollte auf einen Stern und bat um Duncan, geliebt zu mir und küßte mich auf die Lippen und heirate mich heute abend. Das ist mein einziger Wunsch.

I was really embarrassed by what I had said but hey it was practice so I didn't think it wouldn't matter. So after school I meet up with Duncan and seamed really down.

" What's wrong?" I asked hovering and calming him by rubbing his back.

" I hate my job, so many families separated lost and I even had to kill a man today because he was trying to escape from the guards to protect his wife and daughter who was being sent away." He said sadly. I never seen him this was before the only thing I thought of doing is to comfort him by hugging him and rubbed his back. I am not sure but I think I felt a tear on my shoulder.

Then reality brook in and we gotten us to find the roes, the indicator told us it was in Adolf Hitler's office. We sneaked in and saw a glowing green roes on his desk. We walked in but behind us was Adolf and his He gave us and evil smile and said " so your truly the last Vanities I have been warned was coming. I am so glad to have the honor to destroy you myself'." As he finished his sentence his hands turned green and when he lifted his hands the green glow turned to a greenish blade and two sprinted towards me and Duncan. We dogged just in time but we know it wasn't over yet. Duncan's eyes turned blue and soon electrical sparks soured his body and soon they left traveling out of his body and into the floor and the current traveled into Hitler. He screamed in pain but soon a huge flash of green came upon us and the strong force slammed us into the wall. He then walked towards me and grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me from the ground. He gentle placed his on my cheek. Then he slammed me on the ground and turned his greenish blade into a knife then carried me towards Duncan. "aufstehen dumm (get up stupid) blow yourself up or else ill kill your little girlfriend." he said while having this villainous laugh.

" DUNCAN DON'T DO IT!" I yelled to get my point a cross.

"Fine" he said lightly then a blue color sounds his body and his veins begin to pop out.

"NOOO!" I yelled and pulled Hitler towards the ground. My voice turned a deep demon tone and and I used my hand to take away all of his powers away. Then I turned the green mist into solid blades and landed all on Hitler. He then evaporated into a green mist a disappeared. I soon regain my self and looked towards Duncan who wasn't breathing.

" DUNCAN WAKE UP sob DON'T DIE sob I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU sob I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" I began to cry on his chest. Soon I felt his body move. I began to think what my mom did when dad was hurt. I place my hand on his chest and concreted on being gentle and loving and soon Duncan took in a deep breath and survived.

" Duncan I thought I lost you" I said while crying on his chest.

" you cant get rid of me that easily" he said calmly and then lifted my face and kissed me on the cheek and said " common lets find the rest of those roses." he lifted the roes and used his powers to teleport it into closes space. We walked through the portal towards our next roes.

**Well I hope you like it and don't forget to tell me how you feel or give me any ideas onto how I should do the next story! XOXO Arianna Veals **


End file.
